Hotel Super 8
by SkipPer13
Summary: Jace, Isabelle, and Alec followed Derek and Chloe to their hotel and have a plan but Jace finds something a little interesting. What did he find? Read and you may find out.


-Jace

"Damn he got away and what was up with that girl?"

"I told you she wasn't normal." Clary said dusting herself off. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'm fine what about you guys."

"Yeah I'm good," Alec said.

Isabelle just nodded.

"Are we ganna go after them?" Alec asked.

Isabelle spoke before I could answer, "Hell yeah we are going' after them. They can't run around on a rampage."

"How do expect to find them?" Clary asked. "They had a pretty good head start."

"We'll catch up," Alec said and the two took off. Clary and I followed after.

Clary stopped and grabbed the girl's purse. She began to dig through it. She pulled out a hotel card. We headed to the nearest Super 8.

I had sent Clary home, even though she protested. I couldn't put her in this kind of danger.

When we reached it we staked it out until on total luck the girl came out of the room with an older woman who seemed to be scolding her.

"Alec, Isabelle I need two to scout the hotel to find the others. I'll call you when it's time to go in. If you find the other one just lay low and watch.

I looked back over at the two women in front of the hotel door. "Chloe I know you are bored sitting around here, but you can't go running off. Not with the Edison Group looking for you. Not to mention we found out some disturbing news today."

"What is that?"Chloe asked the woman.

"The Clave a group of your own kind is having some troubles with some shadow hunters," the woman said, this peeked my interest.

"Shadow hunters?"

"They are kind of like you, not quite human, but not demon, werewolf, or Vampire. Actually these people hunt those kind of species."

"They aren't animals they are people who whom may not be human they still have humanity in them. Look at Derek, Rea, and Liz." Chloe argued.

"Yes, but these people are closer to what you, Kit, Tori, and Simon are and they don't look at those other people as people, " the woman paused. "The clave is working to keep balance between the two kinds. Unfortunately, there is a man who the world thought was dead, he is trying to bring war between the two groups."

Valentine! They know about him, who are these people?

"Who is this man?" Chloe asked.

"His name is Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern," She answered. "That's why you need to stay here."

I pulled out my cell and called Alec's number. He answered on the second ring. "Hey Alec, hold back for a bit 'cause I need to find some more about these people."

"Okay bud, but hurry. That Derek kid is planning to get everyone to leave."

"'Kay thanks." I hung up and looked back down at the two women.

Another girl had joined them, "Chloe, Derek just called the room he said we need to leave and to pack up."

"Okay thanks, Tori." Chloe began to walk into the room with the room with the girl named Tori.

"Tori will you give Chloe and I a couple minutes."

"Yeah sure," She told the woman.

When she had walked back in the closing the door behind her the woman turned back to Chloe, "What happened tonight."

"Nothing Lauren we had just had a run in with some rude kids. Derek is just nervous that they may come looking for us and with the situation we are in we probably shouldn't be found out." She stopped and scrunched up as if she was afraid that the woman would scold her again.

Lauren leaned in and hugged the girl. "I just want you to be safe. I lost your mother now I have a chance to take care of you and I already made so many mistakes. I don't want to make any more." She let go just enough to hold her at arm's length. I could see the tears run down Lauren's face.

Lauren let go of Chloe and they both walked into their room.

I called Alec's cell, "Hey, I'm ganna need you to come help me over here. We are going to use the three girls as hostages to get him to come with us and I'm going to get information out of the older one."

"Okay we're on our way." It didn't take them long and by the time the older woman had started stacking the luggage outside the door we were ready to move in.


End file.
